preparacion antes del baño
by kawaii-yudachi
Summary: hiroki ama a nowaki ... pero es muy testarudo para aceptar las ofertas hot de nowaki .... nowaki tendra que hacer algo al respecto , para que el pequeño quiera bañarse ;D / hardyaoi lemon o///o


**ADVERTENCIA : LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! o/////////////o**

* * *

Hiroki, pensativo recostado en su cama , volteo para ver a su amado nowaki, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana acariciando dulcemente la cara de este , hiroki aprovechando que nowaki estaba dormido se recostó en su pecho descubierto , y serró lo ojos , se sentía en el paraíso …

Pum! Sintió unos grandes brazos alrededor del , y en su oído el tibio aliento del peli azul que susurra "es hora darnos un baño …" . hiroki no pudo evitar que un sonrisa coqueta se formara en su rostro , pero el muy orgulloso se paro con hipérbole .

Que te crees! Como es eso de DARNOS un baño?... no, no y no!

Jajajaja – se rio nowaki , coquetamente mientras ,se desliso por la cama ,se levanto y con pasos lentos se acercaba a hiroki , que asustado , caminaba hasia atrás

Los brazos de Nowaki sujetaron la cintura de Hiroki, y deposito un beso en sus labios .

Esto hiso que Hiroki sintiera temblar todo su cuerpo , como si se estuviera ahogando en un ola de calor .

Nowaki al ver la reacción de su amado , deposito otro beso en sus labios , pero esta vez con mas pación , cada vez abrían mas sus bocas ,y empezó una guerra de lenguas … Hiroki paso su lengua por todo los lados de la boca de Nowaki , saboreando cada centímetro .

Las manos de Nowaki , se empezaron a deslizar por las piernas de Hiroki , y las detuvo en la parte trasera dando masajes en los glúteos de este , empezó a jugar con el elástico de bóxer y a bajarlos lentamente , luego con Hiroki exhibiendo sus intimidades , Nowaki prosiguió con el masaje .

Hiroki corto el beso , para sacar un ligero gemido

Aaaaah… No-wa..-ki º///////º

Nowaki puso su mirada cautivadora , y con una sonrisa traviesa metió tres dedo en el ano de Hiroki

AAH! AAAH!!…. Ahh! Mmm ¡ aaah mmh….sii… mmm – Hiroki se sentía en las nuves

Nowaki , deslizaba sus dedos lentamente y deliciosamente , moviéndolos en circulo

Los 2 tenían sus miembros muy duros ya…. Nowaki al ver a hiroki tan excitado por los movimientos que él hacía en su ano , no resistió mas y se quito sus bóxer y comenzó a tocase , lentamente desde la punta hacia los huevos , hiroki al ver esto se empezó a excitar mas y mas , sentía los dedos de nowaki dentro del , y veía como su amado se daba placer .

Hiroki acaricio el torso de nowaki , acercando sus labios a el pezón de este , con la punta de la lengua acaricio el borde , empezó a succionar y a dar pequeños mordiscos

mmmmmmmmm… sii hiroki … aah ¡ mmggh .. mmmm siiii - nowaki disfrutaba ver a hiroki tan excitado

hiroki quería excitar verdaderamente a nowaki , asique tomo la mano con la que el peli azul se daba placer , comenzó a lamer el miembro de un lado para el otro , disfrutando del dulce sabor , mientras con una mano masajeaba los huevo . con la lengua empezó a jugar con la punta del miembro palpitante de nowaki , dio pequeños besos en la punta , y con su aliento tibio susurró en el miembro , te amo nowaki , se lo metió entero a la boca , comenzó a chuparlo y a moverse , cada vez mas rápido

aaaah mmmmm mmmm ¡!!mm ¡ mm!mm! si ¡!mm! ssssss aah! Hiroki , me la chupas tan biiien ¡!! AAH ¡!! !

Hiroki se separo del miembro y volvió a el pezón de su amado

nowaki separo delicadamente a hiroki de su pezón , y lo volteo , saco los dedos del el ano de este , y con la punta de su miembro erecto , empezó a dar pequeñas caricias alrededor del ano

mmm sii SII .. mételo ¡! Nowaki porfabooor mmm aaah ¡!! Metemeloooooooo!!!! -

nowaki metió su miembro entero , y empezó a moverse lentamente

AAAH! Mmm sii sii asii nowakii … siii aaaaa mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm –

-Hiroki te amo .. mmmm aaaah ¡! Ahh ¡! Sii ¡m mmmm …. –

-yo también .. aaaah! Mmm .. t-te aaamo aaaah ¡ mm sii –

Primero las envestidas eran lentas pero cada vez se pusieron mas rápidas , mas fuerte , mas apasionadas ,

Nowaki tomo el miembro erecto de hiroki y empezó a acariciarlo , en sincronía con las envestidas

Aaah!! Nowaki , sii mas duró aah ¡! Sii mmm- gemía hiroki

Aah ¡ aaah ¡! .. hiroki mmmm - nowaki tomo a hiroki , lo volteo poniendo todo su pecho en el piso , mientras Nowaki parado , sujetaba el trasero de este y le daba como nuca ,

A ambos les fascinó esta nueva pose

Aaaaah ¡! Aah!! SIIIIII!! Aaaa Nowaki , me encanta siii mas ¡! Dame mas ¡!!!! –

Hiroki , aa me voy a correr …. Aaa h!!! –

Córrete dentro de mi nowaki , quiero sentir tu semen en mi mmm ¡! Aah ¡!-

Los dos estaban llegando al clímax , estaban disfrutando de un orgasmo puro

Nowaki envistió a hiroki por última vez , y su semen salió a chorros inundado el ano de su amado

-Aaah! Mmm Nowaki …. Mmm te amo – hiroki tomo la mano de nowaki ,y trajo hasia el , lo beso apasionadamente por un largo rato .

Luego se quedaron abrazados en el piso … y Nowaki , le susurro en el oído a hiroki

-ahora si estás listo para el baño- se rio traviesamente

Hiroki pensó que tenía que devolverle el gran placer que nowaki le daba , y asique se volteo , y asintió a la con la cabeza , con una sonrisa de satisfacción

* * *

**Este es mi primer fic o////////////o lemon lo hice de mi pareja favorita de Junjou Romantica , NowakiXHiroki ^///////////^**

**bueno ojala les guste ;D ... ehhhmmm .... dejen reviews o//////o**

**bye bye n.n :)**

**Va a ver continuacion ... de que pasa ... en la ducha ... o/////////////////////////////////////////////////o**


End file.
